gadcbrufandomcom-20200216-history
GADC 2012 Brussels Rules
Here are some rules we'd like you to follow for fair play and some guidelines that we think will help improve the quality of this hackathon. Preparation There is a setup involved that we strongly suggest you prepare. Preparation in the form of limited beforehand implementation of your idea is allowed and even encouraged, but nothing that commits you (or your future team). So setting up a project (VCS), setting up some Activities/Fragments to save boilerplate work (an empty template app), making sketches, designs, mockups is all ok. Writing more than a start of idea-specific code or creating more than basic artwork is not ok. As we assume not everybody might get round to pitching, preparing your idea well will likely pay off. So come prepared! Scope You are asked to either: *build a small but well-finished visual Android app. *build the core demonstration of an app if you depend heavily on APIs or algorithms There are no restrictions whatsoever, apart from the focus on Android. Teams and pitches Please don’t form teams in advance, you will need to pitch your idea at the start. Or you can join someone else’s idea of course. Teams of 2 work the best, max 3, min 1. Note that there are already projects registered that are looking for global teams. See http://android-dev-camp-2012.blogspot.com/p/registered-projects.html. However, we would certainly like to see a majority of local teams. At the start of the hackathon we will offer you the floor to briefly and informally pitch your idea(s). Have a look around, maybe do a brainstorm beforehand, and look for an idea that is doable and attractive. A good pitch in this case is short, made up on the spot, motivates others to join you and defines as clearly as possible the boundaries of what you are going to make, what it looks like or resembles, and what (APIs) it is going to use. For people to join you they need to know what skills they need to match. License / intellectual property Indicate and agree on the license you will use within your team. This is important but you need not spend a lot of time on it. You could just go with GPLv3 open source. Open sourcing is not required (but is sometimes necessary to meet the requirements by sponsors for prizes, please ask). Published images/videos/other on this wiki should be under the Creative Commons BY-SA license. In most cases you are required to submit your apk (to the global Nexva market at the end of the weekend) to be able to apply for a prize (as per sponsors' conditions). Version control & hosting You can use your own and link there, or you can use the default: git and gitHub. The default will be to create a repository named "BRU" under the GADC organization on GitHub. Judging There will be global voting, as well as judging by sponsors to accord prizes. These global results will be announced on March 13th at DroidCon Berlin. An example is "Best Use of the PayPal API" Local judging (using categories) and local voting will be done during the Demo Hour on Sunday using these categories. In 2012 a raffle was used instead.